Le combat d'une vie
by BaronBreton
Summary: Jin Kazama is alone in a desert of dunes after his escape from the Iron Fist Tournament 3. But his demons dont' forget him... (After Tekken3, before Tekken4)


Disclamer :  
  
Cette Fan-fiction se déroule juste après la fin du 3ème Tekken. Durant le combat final opposant Jin à l'Ogre, ce dernier a révélé sa véritable puissance sous la forme de True Ogre. Toutefois cela n'a pas stoppé Jin Kazama qui le vainquit. Immédiatement après sa victoire le jeune homme fut « tué » par son grand- père - Heihachi Mishima - aidé de sa Tekken Force. Cet acte permit alors à Jin de libérer le « Devil » qui sommeillait en lui, de battre son grand- père et de fuir vers une destination inconnue. laissant tout derrière lui.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Le combat d'une vie  
  
L'aube, renaissance de l'astre solaire, ce moment à la fois si unique et quotidien est un véritable chef-d'?uvre offert par la nature. Quand il se produit dans le désert, emplissant le ciel de ses couleurs vives et colorées, le sable orangé est tel un miroir. Le ciel et la terre ne font alors plus qu'un. Spectacle surprenant et irréel où l'espace et le temps n'existent plus et où seul l'infini est vérité. Tout semble se figer, plus de cris, plus de pleurs, toutes les lois cèdent leur place à ce festival de couleurs chatoyantes et de beauté pure. Pourtant dès cet instant de renouveau passé, le cycle unique de la vie reprend son cours et seule la loi du plus fort permet de survivre au milieu de cette étendue de sable et de désolation qu'est le désert de Simpson, poumon mort de l'Australie.  
  
*****  
  
Le vent commença doucement à caresser les dunes de sable fin. Ondulant et glissant le long de ces édifices de poussières, il donna lentement vie au désert dans le matin naissant. Une vie âpre et difficile où elle peine à se développer mais où la mort prend son dû à tout moment au malheureux qui sera trop imprudent pour sous-estimer la dure justice de la nature. Au milieu de cet espace peu chaleureux gisait le corps inerte d'un être- humain. Un corps meurtri par des blessures que nul être n'avait enduré, aussi bien pour le corps que pour l'esprit. Allongé dos au sol, les bras écartés du corps, le torse nu, l'homme affichait une constitution robuste et parfaite, telle celle d'un athlète confirmé malgré sa jeunesse apparente. Quelques mèches de sa chevelure sombre et opaque vagabondaient sur son visage, chevauchant timidement la ligne de vue du jeune homme. De sa fine bouche s'échappait par intermittences irrégulières une respiration haletante et difficile. Il laissait l'air venir à lui, emplissant ses poumons de vie, une vie qu'il peinait à conserver. Les paupières entrouvertes, son regard fixait un point inconnu dans le ciel dont il était le seul à avoir conscience. Nulle activité, nul esprit de vie n'émanait de lui, excepté ce mouvement lent et répétitif de son thorax attestant qu'il respirait encore et toujours. Le vent continuait sa docile chevauchée sur les dunes. Le jeune homme se retrouva doucement balayé par l'élément sans que cela ne semble l'incommoder. Quelques grains de sables se posèrent délicatement sur ses cils ainsi que dans sa chevelure. Cette faible brise découvrit son visage, laissant apparaître un réseau de sombres tatouages cabalistiques recouvrant la quasi-totalité de son sublime faciès. Et au centre de son front, un, différent des autres, dont la couleur était semblable à l'éclat d'un rubis, il en semblait presque vivant.  
  
« Encore en train de te reposer ? Martelait une voix sans âge dans l'esprit du jeune homme. -Laisse moi. laisse-moi mourir. » Il ne pouvait définir cet interlocuteur mais il savait qu' « Il » se trouvait en lui et cela depuis sa naissance. Cette voix, une voix qu'il avait entendue au moment de la mort de sa mère revenait le hanter à nouveau, avec toujours ce même message. « Que je te laisse mourir ? Alors que je suis celui qui t'a sauvé la vie. Non, toi et moi nous sommes unis pour l'éternité, comprends-tu ? Allons, rejoins-moi Jin. Laisse la haine t'envahir ! laisse la colère emplir ton c?ur ! Laisse parler ta véritable nature mon enfant. -SILENCE ! »  
  
Rouvrant les yeux, il prit conscience du paysage alentour. Tout autour de lui n'était que sable et dunes, quelques arbustes émergeaient de ce paysage désertique. Aucune vie, aucune activité, quel endroit paisible et pur pour mourir. Venait-il de rêver ? Que dire. Son cri de détresse, l'avait-il réellement hurlé ou juste imaginé ? La seule chose qu'il pouvait parfaitement affirmer c'était « Sa » présence. Une fois de plus « Il » avait tenté de le soudoyer. et cela ne ferait que s'intensifier. Se redressant doucement, ses mains se refermèrent sur le sable couleur orange du désert. Quelle chaleur agréable, semblable à celle de sa mère qui le prenait dans ses bras du temps où elle était encore en vie, bien avant que cet autre monstre n'intervienne dans son existence. Toshin. Ramenant sa main dans son champ de vision il constata que toutes ses blessures n'appartenaient plus qu'au passé. Plus une trace, tout avait disparu. Encore un présent qu'« Il » lui avait fait, ce dont il se serait bien passé. Il en était tout autrement pour ses vêtements, seules traces réelles qu'il avait bien mené et remporté ce combat. Ses gants se trouvaient en lambeau, entièrement déchirés et portant encore le sang inhumain de ce monstre assassin dont il avait finalement eu raison. Mais quand était-ce déjà ? Un jour, une heure, une semaine ? Impossible de se souvenir de la date. Mais il en était tout autrement pour les événements. Sa mémoire l'agressait, ne faisant que lui rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé. Le tournoi, la finale, le temple, cet Ogre, la victoire puis la trahison d'Heihachi. Pourquoi un tel acte ? Pourquoi son grand-père, sa seule famille, avait-il agi ainsi ? Pourquoi l'avait il donc. tué ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. Il était mort, même un court instant, il s'en souvenait désormais et pourtant il vivait toujours, ici, en ce lieu. Il se souvenait de ce moment de légèreté, de libération de soi. Plus aucune souffrance, plus aucune tristesse. Une lumière chaude et agréable l'entoura, seul restait le bonheur et qui sait, allait-il peut-être revoir des êtres perdus mais cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan à « Lui » . Toute sa haine, la mort de sa mère, l'impossibilité de la venger, l'absence de son père, sa solitude, ces années à attendre et finalement ce geste sans c?ur de son grand-père, tout s'était comme enflammé en une seconde. Toute sa haine avait surgi, l'arrachant à une mort qu'il croyait enfin arrivée. Son corps et son âme furent emplis d'une énergie dont il ne soupçonnait même pas la pleine mesure. Son corps se muta en un être de désolation et de destruction, de larges ailes au plumage noir apparurent, sa face fut recouverte de mystérieux tatouages. Il était l'incarnation de l'Ange de la Mort. Prenant son élan il fondit sur son grand-père pour une revanche instantanée et brutale sur celui qui se disait son tuteur et mentor. Puis la fuite. Jusqu'où et depuis combien de temps, non, cela impossible de le dire.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées. Tourmenté par des questions. Il était devenu une proie et en ces moments là « Il » réapparaissait immédiatement, profitant de la moindre faiblesse du jeune homme. « Encore à ressasser le passé, mais ce qui est fait est fait, fils. -Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. qui que tu sois. » -Jin, Jin, Jin. Pourquoi joues-tu donc ainsi à l'innocent ? tu sais parfaitement qui je suis, tu l'as toujours su. »  
  
Le jeune homme ne pouvait contester la vérité même. Comment l'aurait- il pu ? En ce lieu désertique lui et cette être allaient se livrer un combat qui durait depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps dans le c?ur de Jin. Cet être infâme enfoui au plus profond de son âme ne désirait qu'une chose, il le savait, le contrôle total de son être. Faire basculer Jin dans les méandres du chaos et de la plus intolérable des existences, une vie entièrement vouée au mal et à la destruction. Pour la première fois le jeune homme doutait de ses capacités, cette fois il était seul, comme il le fut autrefois. A nouveau le passé le harcelait, quels que soient le lieu ou l'époque, cet infâme souvenir le poursuivait, le pire qu'il ait connu depuis sa naissance : la mort de sa mère, Jun Kazama. Le soir où sa mère décéda des mains du Toshin en personne. Il avait ressentit cette haine, cette frustration de ne pouvoir protéger celle qu'il chérissait le plus. Il aurait alors suivi le sentier sur lequel le guidaient ses sentiments si sa mère ne lui avait ordonné de « rester en vie ». Il en avait été de même durant de nombreux entraînements. Toute cette haine ne demandait qu'à émerger, qu'à se matérialiser à travers lui. Heureusement - ou malheureusement - ses rares amis l'en dissuadaient sans le savoir. S'il se livrait à sa colère, qui put alors prédire qu'il puisse ne pas retourner sa haine contre eux, il se devait de les protéger eux aussi de sa sombre nature. Avec le temps qui passait cette haine s'amenuisait - mais sans disparaître - Jin se croyait libéré de ce fardeau pouvant le dévorer. Pourtant lorsque son grand-père déclara l'approche du troisième Tournoi, « Il » ré-apparut. Ce fut au cour d'un entraînement en forêt qu'il sentit une présence, à la fois familière mais aussi, et surtout, terriblement maléfique. Impossible de la définir. Alors « Il » se présenta devant lui, et pour la première fois Jin put l'identifier et comprit « Sa » véritable nature. Tel un animal « Il » le marqua de « Son » sceau, de la marque du démon, encore et toujours présente sur sa chair. Le Diable en personne, telle était la nature de cette chose qui le tourmentait. « Mère, père. pourquoi, pourquoi. »  
  
Avançant péniblement au milieu des dunes, son corps et son esprit demandaient grâce, combien de temps allait-il pouvoir encore tenir ? « Ca suffit, je n'en peux plus. je m'arrête là. » Ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement sur ses yeux. Et son corps effectua une chute tout aussi lente pour se retrouver face contre le sol. Les limbes lui tendaient les bras. Son visage ne portait plus aucun tatouage, plus un souffle, plus aucun geste, nul signe de vie ne s'échappait de son corps.  
  
*****  
  
Souvenir d'instant perdu. Un enfant de six ans comme il en existait tant dans le monde. Plus turbulent mais aussi plus renfermé que les autres. Il vivait seul avec sa mère, son père étant parti pour une sombre raison. Cela ne le gênait guère, sa mère lui suffisait amplement, même s'il souhaitait en son for intérieur de voir un jour ce père dont il ne savait presque rien. Courant à travers la forêt verdoyante il se rendait chez lui, aujourd'hui il venait de réaliser l'un de ses rêves. « Maman, maman ! J'en ai vu un ! Maman, maman ! Cria-il en poussant la porte de la cabane servant d'habitation à cette petite famille. -Allons Jin, calme toi. Qu'as tu donc vu ? Le c?ur de l'enfant battait la chamade. -Un tigre maman ! j'en ai vu un ! J'étais en haut de la colline et il était en bas ! il était beau ! Oh oui qu'est qu'il était beau maman ! -Un tigre ? -Oui maman un tigre ! et il m'a regardé ! et je suis sûr qu'il m'a souri maman ! » Les lèvres de la mère se plissèrent et dessinèrent un sourire sur sa fine bouche. Son fils était son plus beau cadeau, il ne lui apportait que gaieté et bonheur. S'approchant de lui elle lui déposa un baiser sur son front et le regarda. « C'est vrai ? Et bien cela veut dire qu'il t'a trouvé gentil. -Oui maman. Mais les tigres c'est méchant, hein dit ? Ca attaquent les gens ?! -Non mon chéri, le tigre est un animal noble et courageux. C'est un solitaire et cela lui convient, il n'attaque que pour protéger ceux de sa famille ou se nourrir, tu comprends ? -Oui maman. Mais c'est quoi solitaire ? » Prenant l'enfant par la main, elle sortit de la cabane avec son fils pour aller s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre. « Et bien vois tu Jin être solitaire c'est vivre seul, le plus souvent loin des autres. » L'enfant regarda sa mère. « Un peu comme nous alors ? -Oui. -Et ben moi je suis un tigre alors. Dit alors l'enfant avec un sourire plein de joie. Et je protégerai ceux que j'aime, comme toi maman ! »  
  
Une lumière aveuglante. Soudain la nuit, le même endroit en un autre temps. La joie qu'il éprouvait laissa place à la peur. « Jin sauve toi ! -Mère non ! Il me fait peur. » Cria l'enfant, maintenant adolescent, en désignant la large silhouette qui se dressait sur le perron de la porte. Un second flash, la silhouette se dressait désormais devant lui, sa mère n'était plus là. La chose lui parlait d'une voix grave et dans une langue inconnue. Cette être mesurait plus de deux mètres, sa peau n'avait rien d'humain et ses yeux encore moins, ils étaient tel deux rubis à l'effroyable éclat. Sans réfléchir, l'enfant se jeta sur son adversaire mais il fut immédiatement repoussé et projeté contre le sol. La peur de mourir l'emplissait. « Maman ! Maman aide-moi. » La chose s'approcha de lui, sa main - à la peau verdâtre - tenta de l'agripper mais une ombre la stoppa dans son geste en lui broyant presque le poignet. S'agrippant mutuellement, les deux être s'observèrent en silence puis finalement ils se séparèrent, l'être au regard carmin s'éloigna et le jeune garçon crut l'entendre dire qu'ils ne tarderaient à se revoir. Observant son sauveur, Jin vit qu'il était doté d'une paire d'ailes et d'une horrible cicatrice. Il savait qui il était, il connaissait cette chose. « N'aie plus peur Jin, je suis là. Tu n'as plus peur, hein Jin ? -Non, mais où est ma mère ? -Ne pense plus à ta mère, il n'y a plus que moi maintenant. mon fils. -Papa !!! » L'enfant se jeta au cou de l'individu, ignorant son apparence.  
  
« Où étais-tu papa ! Où étais-tu ! -Plus de questions Jin, je suis là désormais. Tu entends, toi et moi nous serons toujours ensemble. Pour toujours ! » L'enfant s'arracha violemment à l'étreinte de son père « Non !!! Tu n'as jamais été là ! Tu entends ! » L'adolescent était désormais adulte. « Tu m'entends ! Je n'ai PAS. de PERE !!! Tout ceci est faux ! Tu n'as jamais était là ! JE vais TE TUER comme j'ai tué cet Ogre ! »  
  
*****  
  
La nuit recouvrait à présent le désert. Un cri déchira le voile de ténèbres qui l'enveloppait. « JE VAIS TE TUER ! » A nouveau Jin émergea de ses rêves, de ses visions. Un étrange halo de lumière violette l'entourait. Une forme trouble se dessinait autour de son corps, elle s'apparentait à un être ailé, un ange de la mort avec une cicatrice, la même cicatrice. Sentant la menace qu' « Il » représentait, Jin se muta lui aussi en cet ange de la mort qu'il redoutait tant mais qui faisait partie intégrante de lui. La confrontation commençait à peine. « Tu oses t'opposer à moi. Misérable. MISERABLE !!! -TOI. je vais te TUER !!! » Le jeune homme poussa une fois de plus un cri de rage, la forme brumeuse semblait comme surprise par un tel acte. Déployant ses ailes, Jin laissa son corps se livrer à ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : combattre. Armant son poing, il s'éleva dans les airs. Toute sa force rassemblée dans son geste il « Le » frappa avec une telle conviction et une telle rage qu'il arriva à faire chanceler cette forme contre laquelle toute sa haine était dirigée, un fin filet de sang commençait à couler le long de « ses » lèvres. Tous deux se trouvaient dans les airs, à environ six mètres du sol. « Il » regarda Jin avec colère et mépris. « Ce n'est pas fini mon jeune ami. Tu entends, cela ne fait que commencer, je vais revenir et reprendre ce qui me revient de droit » Durant ce court monologue un nombre incroyable de tatouages se mit à recouvrir tout le corps de Jin, notamment le torse et les bras. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, sa libération. Il était maître de lui et savait vers qui retourner cette haine. « Non ! toi écoute. Tu peux te considérer en sursis, je vais disparaître et quand tu t'y attendras le moins je serai là et je te supprimerai. tu entends ! JE te tuerai ! » S'élevant dans les airs, « Il » poussa un hurlement chaotique, semblable à nul autre. Puis il disparut dans les cieux.  
  
Atterrissant doucement sur le sable. Jin reprit une apparence humaine. Levant le visage, il regarda la voûte céleste scintillant d'étoiles semblables à des milliers de petit point sur le voile de la nuit. « Mon nom est Jin Kazama, fils de Jun Kazama et de Kazuya Mishima. le Diable. » Reprenant son souffle Jin s'apprêtait à déclarer le dogme qui dirigerai maintenant son existence. « Tu m'entends père ! Je vais te trouver ! Tu entends ! Je vais te trouver et mettre un terme à cette malédiction avec la seul force de mon âme! »  
  
Déployant volontairement ses sublimes ailes, le jeune homme se hissa dans le ciel. Etre de Ténèbres au milieu des ténèbres. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait chercher. Il devait désapprendre tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à présent. Il mettrait fin à tout cela à sa manière et pas autrement. Maintenant il se devait d'attendre, car tôt ou tard le quatrième « Iron Fist Tournament » serait annoncé et ce jour là il se devrait d'être près.  
  
FIN  
  
Cette fics est dédicacée à 1 fille Nol, GROS bisous à toi p'tite miss.  
  
Notes :  
  
Retour au source avec une fics à chapitre unique avec très, très, très peu de personnages. Cette fics est la seconde écrite après un long moment « d'absence » et ça fait du bien ! lol. Bon sinon du coté de la fics : les sentiments et les sensations ça semble aller (mais faire mieux est possible) pour une fois, avec un Jin assez torturé. bah ça lui va bien au fiston ! hé hé ! Une fois de plus je remercie ceux qui me publient ( Vora : http://geocities.com/vorasama/ et Angie : http://shinra.corp.free.fr/ ainsi que louve_grise : http://www.tekkenforces.com/ et maintenant A.Seifer : http://a.seifer.free.fr ) et me lisent et si vous voulez m'envoyer un mot gentil, méchant, une grenade, un bisou, une menace, un pikachu empaillé etc. c'est ici : BaronBreton@wanadoo.fr  
  
PS : Et un GRAND merci à So_Violet aussi ! ^__^  
  
B@ronBreton 


End file.
